


Rain

by Dzuljeta



Series: Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rain, Romance, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Rose doesn't like rain. The Doctor finds a way to change her mind.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948903
Kudos: 9





	Rain

**Love Is What We Life For (Flufftober 2020), day nine**

**Rain**

Rose inhaled, hearing the familiar sound of rain outside.

“No way!”

The Doctor blinked at her, puzzled about the girl’s reaction. “It’s only rain, love. We don’t have to go anywhere! Unless you have had something planned for today?”

“Not any more,” she sighed.

“How come?”

“I may have planned something for us, during one of those rainy days,” Rose blushed.”But I’m no longer sure about it.”

The Doctor could sense her unease. “We can simply stay here and do nothing, or we could do something adventurous. The TARDIS is full of amazing things for us to do!”

“I don’t care. Rain makes me sad and gloomy,”

_ Ah.  _ “Is this why you keep asking me or the old girl to bring us somewhere without the threat of rain?”

Rose exhaled. “Does this upset you?”

“Nope! Not at all!” A lot of things have suddenly become clearer for him. “Are you afraid of rain in general, love? Or is there some specific reason why?”

“There is. But I won’t be talking about any of my monsters from the past with you, is this all right?”

The alien sent her a concerned look, but didn’t say a thing.

“Please, take me somewhere. Anywhere. I don’t want to see or hear… anything bringing me bad memories, yeah?”

The Doctor didn’t object, knowing he needed to make her rain-concerning memories something worth recalling from that moment on.

And if, completely by accident, it has often started to rain on them exactly when they were doing something pleasant out of the TARDIS, Rose has been grinning at him knowingly, not for once believing it has been something happening without the Doctor’s intervention.

“You won’t stop doing this, will you?” Rose kissed the Doctor after they have returned into the TARDIS yet again, completely soaked.

“Nope!” He chuckled, knowing she loved it.


End file.
